


untitled

by uforock



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and wanted to post it, but I'm not sure where I was going with it so it's just a short drabble from barbs POV.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 28





	untitled

Rock and Pop village had one very distinct thing in common.

That thing was parties.

The Rock parties were a bit more…  _ intense  _ than Pop parties tended to be, what with mosh pits and bass so boosted that it sometimes would crack the obsidian beneath their feet. 

Slumber parties were a thing that happened, but they were very different from pop slumber parties. They mostly consisted of a group of trolls crashing on someone’s couch for the night and vanishing into the morning light without a word. 

So when Poppy invited Barb to a sleepover, she was anticipating a lot more sleeping than anything. 

She only packed her guitar, a pair of pajamas to change into, some makeup wipes, and shampoo (since she figured the stuff Poppy had wouldn’t be enough to get the hairspray out of her hair all the way). 

She wanted to be closer to Poppy, though. She wanted to be friends.

There was a little voice in the back of her mind that mocked her for so immediately finding herself drawn to Poppy, but at the same time, another, louder voice was saying, “Shut up, I can feel however I want!”

Poppy was someone who understood what she had gone through. From what she understood, although Poppy became queen a lot later than she did, she still had to deal with the pressure of leading thousands of rowdy trolls. 

It was… comforting, to say the least, to know she wasn’t alone anymore.

-

The ride to Pop Village was a long and boring one, but she had brought her guitar for a reason. Even if she didn’t have an amp with her, it was still nice to play it unplugged. She’d been playing guitar since she was big enough to hold one, and maybe even a little earlier than that. 

It was a guaranteed way to get all of her nerves out before she arrived, going through chord progressions and trying to find the best way to play a song she’d been trying to figure out. 

The bus was empty, except for her. Guess no other Rock trolls wanted to go to Pop village. It hadn’t been too long since the 6 kingdoms had signed treaties agreeing to peace between them. The Funk and Techno trolls had helped set up the bus systems with their pretty advanced tech, and now trolls were moving between kingdoms constantly. 

-

Barb had secretly attended a few cross-genre shows in the neutral territory around the outskirts of Volcano Rock City, including one of the Yodel shows.

Apparently the Yodeling brothers had decided to go their separate ways, Dickory going to live in the mountains while Hickory moved along the southeastern border of Lonesome Flats, right next to the borders between Pop Village and Symphonyville.

It was a popup show that she had attended. Lots of popup shows happened in the neutral territory, especially on the beach. Hickory was doing a solo, perched happily up against a rock while the waters lapped at the shore, a battered old fiddle tucked up under his chin, one leg crossed over the other.

Barb had spent her entire life brought up on the idea that every other kind of troll was out to get her. That there was danger in difference. That it only brought chaos.

She wore a thick black hoodie, plaid patches on the elbows, hiding her identity. She watched Hickory perform. As he played, he got more into it, standing up, dancing, moving in circles. Barb could see the small wings on his back from behind the straps of his lederhosen, fluttering as he stepped.

She hadn’t known that Hickory was part Classical.

She snuck back to her tour bus and parked it further down the beach, listening to the faint sounds of him playing until she eventually fell asleep. 


End file.
